Jeanne d'Arc (Archer)
This article is for Jeanne d'Arc (Archer). For 5 , see Jeanne d'Arc. For 5 , see Jeanne d'Arc (Alter). For 4 , see Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) (Santa Lily). For 4 , see Jeanne d'Arc (Berserker Alter). Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A+= Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Star Regen + |c1 = 10 |c2 = 15 |c3 = 20 |c4 = 25 |c5 = 30 }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Arts performance and NP damage by 10% while she is on the field. }} Biography に変え、やりたい放題の高機動射撃聖女と化す。 |b2= Despite being in a swimsuit variant, she thinks there isn't anything different about herself. But of course, there are a lot of differences. Honoring summer than goodness, and with the weather being all so fluffy, this is clearly a feeling of floating around in summer. Plus, the swimsuit is less about dressing up, but more of enjoying summer to its very last moments. However, when her Saint Graph achieves final ascension, her class changes from "a big sister of the dolphins on the beach" to "a saint who strides into the everlasting summer". She transforms the Lord's blessing into a ring of light (halo), turning her into an All-You-Can-Do High-Powered Shooting Saint. |jb3= 使い魔としてイルカを操ることができる。 名前はリースといい、ジャンヌの命に従い、地上を闊歩し空を飛ぶ。 知能も高く、視界の右隅から決してつかず離れず出現し続けることもできる。 おまえを消す方法を知りたい。 なお、その出会いは困っていたイルカをジャンヌが助けた、というシンプルかつふわっふわしたガールミーツドルフィンである。 |b3= She commands dolphins like familiars. Its name is Reece, and following Jeanne's instructions, they fleet across the lands and fly across the skies. It also has high intelligence and often stays by her side from a moderate distance. It wants to know how to erase you. Jeanne had helped the dolphins she encountered, a simple and fluffy Girl-Meets-Dolphin scenario. |jb4= ○エンドレス・エンジョイ・サマー！：Ａ 略してＥＥＳ。 終わらない夏を全力で楽しむべし、という心意気。 ○水辺の聖女（ドルフィン）：Ａ＋ アーチャークラスとなったことで、なぜかイルカが懐くようになった。イルカはジャンヌに敵対する者に牙を剥いて襲い掛かっていく。 ○サーヴァント・チア！：Ｂ ルーラークラスでなくなっても、その応援精神は変わらない。一緒にがんばりましょう、と言いつつぎゅっと手を握り締め、他人を勘違いさせる。 本人的には応援のつもり。 |b4= ○'Endless Enjoy Summer!': A Or for short, EES. It's the spirit of enjoying summer to its fullest until its very last moments. ○'Waterfront Saintess (Dolphin)': A+ By becoming Archer class, the dolphins somehow become her familiars. The dolphins turn aggressive against those who harm Jeanne. ○'Servant Cheer!': B Even if she is not Ruler class, her supportive spirit will not change. Let's do our best, hold our hands tightly together, and make no fault. Personally, she thinks she is cheering them on. |jb5= 『豊穣たる大海よ、歓喜と共に』 ランク：Ａ＋　種別：対軍宝具　 レンジ：１～２０　最大捕捉：１００人 デ・オセアン・ダレグレス。 海に祈りを捧げたことによる、幻獣召喚。 幻獣に縁があるのか、海に纏わるものなら大抵呼び出し、力を行使することができる。 圧巻はシロナガスクジラ。なんか押し潰されて死ぬ。その内メガロドンとかも呼べるかもしれない。 |b5= As the Ocean Gets Abundant, We Get to Delight in It Rank: A+ Classification: Anti-Army Range: 1 ~ 20 Maximum Targets: 100 people Des Océans d'Allégresse. By praying to the ocean, a phantasmal beast is summoned. Having a connection to a phantasmal beast, she can summon any phantasmal beast related to the ocean and employ their powers. The highlight is the blue whale. Which comes crashing down and kills. Some may even call it a Megalodon. |exunlock = Requires Bond Level 5 |jex= マリー・アントワネットと共にサークル 『st.オルレアン』を結成。 本人たちとしてはラブコメ漫画を描いている つもりだが 「どこを読んでも爆破シーンがある」 「甘酸っぱいというより飽和した砂糖水みたい」 「連絡先を聞き出すためにスマホに大砲を撃ち込む理由 がわからない」 と、別の意味で評判だった模様。 |ex= She formed the Circle "st. Orleans" together with Marie Antoinette. While the concerned duo believes they are writing love comedies, it seems to have earned itself a different kind of reputation. "No matter how you read it, this is a explosion scene". "Rather than bittersweet, this is more like saturated sugared water". "I don't understand why you would launch a smartphone from a cannon just to ask someone their contact address". }} Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *She has the highest HP values out of all Archers. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Attila the San(ta). *The text in Bond 3 is a reference to Kairu the Dolphin, the default Office Assistant in older Japanese versions of Microsoft Office (analogous to Clippy in the US). Users were so exasperated by its intrusive uselessness that a common joke at the time was to type in its box: “How do I erase you?”. Images Saint Graphs= Archer_Jeanne_1.png|Stage 1 Archer_Jeanne_2.png|Stage 2 Archer_Jeanne_3.png|Stage 3 Archer_Jeanne_4.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S216Icon.png|Stage 1 JeanneArcherStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 JeanneArcherStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 JeanneArcherFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S216 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S216 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S216 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Jeanne D'arc (Archer) Sprite 1.png|Sprite 1 Jeanne D'arc (Archer) Sprite 2.png|Sprite 2 Jeanne D'arc (Archer) Sprite 3.png|Sprite 3 S216 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S216 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S216 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= Jeanne D'arc (Archer) Offical Render.png|Offical Render (Stage 1) Jeanne D'arc (Archer) Expression Sheet 1.png|Stage 1 Jeanne D'arc (Archer) Expression Sheet 2.png|Stage 2 Jeanne D'arc (Archer) Expression Sheet 3.png|Stage 3 |Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= CE0965.png|White Dolphin Dream (Valentine CE) |-| Others= TwoJeanne.jpg|Jeane and Jeane Alter by Takeuchi Takashi Category:French Servants Category:Glasses Servants Category:Summer Servants Category:Saberface